Cajas grandes que traen cajas más chicas
by karunebulous
Summary: Título completo: "Cajas grandes que traen cajas más chicas cuando las abres a veces son dignas de atención". Estar con él era lo que más anhelaba. Se vale soñar, ¿No es así?. Gintoki/Sacchan onesided (ya sabemos por quién). Sacchan Centric. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Cajas grandes que traen cajas más chicas cuando las abres a veces son dignas de atención.

**Fandom: **Gintama

**Personajes:** Ayame Sarutobi (Sacchan) y Gintoki Sakata

**Género:** Humor, Romantico.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Hideaki Sorachi, yo solo intento escribir fanfiction por diversión.

**Resumen:** Estar con él era lo que más anhelaba. Se vale soñar, ¿No es así?. Gintoki/Sacchan onesided (ya sabemos por quién). Sacchan Centric. [One-shot].

**N/A: **Mi interpretación de como Sacchan terminó haciendo cierta postal de año nuevo que terminó cabreando a Gintoki y poniendo celosa a Tsukuyo *otp het feels, no puedo evitarlo*. Puede considerarse como la precuela de «Una Imagen…» (mi versión Yoshiwara centric del tan explotado —por mi— mini capítulo de las tarjetas lol) de acuerdo a consideraciones del lector. Siento el OOCness, no la he trabajado mucho que digamos.

* * *

Algunas mujeres se pasaban buena parte de su vida deseando encontrar a ese «hombre perfecto»: Alto, fuerte, guapo, elegante, cortés, gentil. Un sujeto de esos que le abren la puerta del auto a la chica antes de que baje o apartan la silla antes de que ella se siente a comer, como los de los _doramas_ que pasan en la televisión. Un caballero que llegue en su blanco corcel a rescatarlas de una vida de privaciones que en el futuro se transformaría en una vida privilegiada. Y eran muy pocas las afortunadas que lograban conseguir al menos una décima parte de esa utopía.

Ayame Sarutobi no formaba parte de ese porcentaje estadístico de mujeres influenciadas por esa imagen edulcorada por los cuentos de hadas occidentales para niñas. Ni de lejos.

Sacchan —como prefería ser llamada para evitar bromas sobre su apellido*— ya tenía su prototipo de «hombre perfecto»: Su hombre ideal era de buena estatura y tenía una fuerza descomunal reflejada en una anatomía de infarto, la cual sinceramente ella no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para tenerla si lo único que él hacía era salir a comprar la_ Jump_, a beber con el _Madao_ del parque —casi siempre invitados por la señora Otose—, ir a comer _parfaits_ o al salón de _pachinko_… eso cuando tenía un trabajo porque de resto, él se dedicaba a dormir buena parte del día.

Puede ser que ella estuviese profundamente enamorada, pero no era ciega —al menos hasta que se le cayeran los lentes— y aún mantenía cierta objetividad. Eso fue lo que notó mientras perseguía a Gin-san cuando tenía el tiempo para hacerlo y ni hablar del tiempo que le tomó hacerse un punto de observación en el techo de la Yorozuya —Ella sabía que él sabía de su escondite y no le reprochaba nada—. ¡No era una acosadora permanente como lo era ese gorila del Shinsengumi con Otae! Aunque no podía evitar envidiar las facilidades que Kondo tenía para estar al tanto de la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, la cruda realidad era que los trabajos como _ninja_ que hacía para Matsudaira, uno que otro pez gordo del gobierno o a quien tuviera lo suficiente para permitirse sus honorarios eran muy esporádicos. Es cierto que contaba con limitados ahorros, pero dependía de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la pastelería _kunoichi_.

Después de todo, una mujer necesita comer y tratar de llegar a fin de mes.

Estaba sentada en el _kotatsu_; en la mesa tenía papel, tinta y un pincel que estaba utilizando para contestar las tarjetas de año nuevo y suspiró, recostándose boca arriba en el piso, rodeada de revistas de cotilleo que tenía esparcidas a su alrededor.

Tomó la revista que tenía más cerca y la revisó. La había leído antes y su contenido era: Un cantante que le monta los cuernos a su novia. Una debutante de la alta sociedad pillada saliendo de un hotel con un desconocido. El romance juvenil del momento. Las fechas para la próxima gira de conciertos de Tsuu Terakado. Una entrevista a Ana Ketsuno —bufó sabiendo que Gintoki era fanático de la chica del clima. Había tenido que aguantar sus «¡Me habla a mí!» o «¡Esa sonrisa es para mí!». Vaya agujero afortunado— y la boda de una actriz con un famoso futbolista.

Rio. Las _idols_ y presentadoras se dedican a buscar las bolas de los deportistas y al final se casan de penalti.

Sacchan se permitía ese capricho tan superfluo de vez en cuando. Leer cosas extensas no era su fuerte… excepto literatura adulta. ¡Gin-san barrería el suelo con el tipo de ese libro!

Dejó de mirar las imperfecciones del techo de su habitación, dedicándose a pensar en su objeto de interés. Por incontable ocasión se preguntó porqué estaba tan prendada de él: No era guapo en el sentido clásico de la palabra; sus rojizos ojos eran como los de un pescado muerto —aunque podían reflejar vitalidad cuando la situación lo ameritaba—, su nariz era ligeramente pronunciada y tenía unos labios hechos para que cualquiera los bese —bastante carnosos para ser un hombre, pero no por ello menos apetecibles—, actuaba como si no le importara lo que pasara a su alrededor y quizás, lo único resaltante de su descuidada apariencia física era la permanente natural de la que tanto se quejaba.

Desde el escondite que construyó en el techo de la Yorozuya pudo contemplar más de una vez su nada despreciable Súper Cañón _Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong_, comprobando que efectivamente, el color de sus rizos no venía de ningún tinte.

Se ruborizó y babeó al evocar esa imagen tan privilegiada.

—Eres una chica con suerte, Ayame —se felicitó.

Un grito estridente siguió al comentario y su única respuesta fue el silencio de su habitación.

Aun acostada, se colocó boca abajo. Se acomodó los lentes y sus ojos recorrían las paredes adornadas con _posters_ de Gintoki con diferentes poses. ¡Hasta tenía un _poster_ de Gintoki como Paako! Ella lo quería de cualquier forma. También tenía figurillas de Gintoki y algunas de ella que a veces ponía juntas y les sacaba fotos. Incluso se las había arreglado para conseguir las portadas falsas con ese oficial del Shinsengumi —algo en lo que tenía el dilema de hacerle vudú al intruso que estaba con su amado Gin-san o conservar intacto porque se le antojaba extrañamente sexy— y no era porque le gustara el _Boys Love_, sino porque ella se había propuesto conseguir cualquier cosa relacionada con Gintoki.

Llegó al punto de robarle de su cajón un bóxer rosa con estampado de fresas —Sacchan juraba que él tenía una colección con el mismo diseño— que utilizaba para «propósitos prácticos».

Cualquiera le pondría la etiqueta de «_fangirl_ obsesionada», pero ella sólo le rendía culto al hombre que amaba.

Pero todo sería perfecto si él la notara como algo más que una chiflada acosadora masoquista con problemas de visión.

Que la notara como una mujer loca e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Una mujer que anhela ser correspondida.

Sacchan estaba segura de que Gin-san era mucho más de lo que reflejaba a simple vista. Tenía algo que llamaba la atención, vivía bajo sus propias reglas y no era alguien a quien se pudiera manejar fácilmente. Era como una de esas cajas enormes de regalos que al abrirla no muestra nada más que una caja más pequeña. A algunos les molestaría sólo encontrar cajas en orden descendente a medida que las destapaban.

Sin embargo, para Sacchan esas cajas _troll_ eran un enigma que quería resolver. Porque valían la pena.

Gintoki Sakata valía la pena.

Y allí estaba como muchas veces, comenzando a fantasear con un hipotético universo —que ella se encargaría de cambiar a verdadero— donde Gintoki correspondía sus sentimientos y se convertirían en novios.

Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas al imaginarse su primera cita con él: Irían a un restaurante, él pediría helado y ella algo fresco. Luego irían al cine donde no prestarían atención a la película —excepto si es de terror, sabiendo cómo es Gin con el género… eso sería mata pasiones— por estar ocupados besuqueándose. Lo siguiente sería ver el atardecer sentados en una colina, abrazados. Y al final estarían frente a un _Love Hotel_.

Otro grito ensordecedor salió de su boca y movió las piernas, dando patadas al aire a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

Momento. Ayame Sarutobi no cedería en la primera cita —haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no arrastrar a Gintoki a una habitación y pedirle que la domine en la cama—… bueno, tal vez sí. Ya verá cuando esté en esa situación.

Pero eso sí: Sin sombrero, no hay festejo. Aunque tener un hijo con Gin-san no suena tan mal —Otro grito—, pero no; todo a su tiempo.

Eventualmente se comprometerían y se casarían. Porque ella no iba a dejar que las chicas que lo frecuentaran o una _Mary Sue _que se aparezca de la nada le robara a su hombre.

Por alguna razón visualizaba su boda en una edificación occidental, vestida de blanco al estilo occidental y su bouquet de rosas rojas. ¡Gin-san se vería tan guapo en _smoking_! Y se darían el si frente a todo el elenco.

Presumiría a su flamante marido frente a las demás. Otae la felicitaría con su sonrisa perenne mientras en su mente la convertía en un guiñapo. ¡Ella no se tragaba el cuento de frecuentar a Gintoki tanto como lo hace sólo por ser la hermana de Shinpachi! Ella estaba loca por él, su intuición se lo decía. ¡Mejor que aceptara al gorila acosador de una buena vez!. Igualmente con Tsukki… sólo que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta para hacer algo. Aun así, no bajaría la guardia.

Y en su vida íntima él utilizaría con ella todos los juguetes adultos que ha coleccionado con el tiempo.

Sacchan se limpió la nariz al pensarlo.

Tendrían tiempo para los dos antes de comenzar a tener familia. Ella quería el combo completo: niños, un gato y un cachorro de Sadaharu. Sus niños seguramente heredarían los rizos de su padre, y esperaba que no salieran con la pobre vista de su madre. Suficiente será que ella tuviera en común con Shinpachi usar gafas.

Probablemente ella sería la fuente estable de ingresos en su hogar, pero esos eran simples detalles.

Tendrían muchos nietos y envejecerían juntos… sí algún día el gorila los sacaba de la maldición de Sazae y aunque uno de ellos muriera primero que el otro, serían enterrados juntos.

Ese cine mental la emocionó tanto que —ya con la cara llorosa— siguió pateando al aire y golpeando el suelo.

Clack.

Se detuvo, volteándose y se sentó. Agrandó los ojos ante el resultado: Su _kotatsu_ manchado de tinta… junto con las tarjetas de año nuevo que tanto se esmeró en responder. Los implementos de caligrafía en el suelo, esparcidos por todos lados.

Tendría que limpiar ese desastre.

* * *

Limpió lo más que pudo y tendría que comprar un quita manchas. Suspiró, tomando una revista y la abrió justo en la foto de la boda relámpago.

Olvidó el desorden que tuvo que limpiar y sonrió ampliamente por la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Varios collages de práctica después, revistas y fotos de Gintoki regadas por todos lados junto con pegamento y tijeras, Sacchan ya tenía la tarjeta de año nuevo perfecta. ¡Si, se veían tan lindos con trajes occidentales! Escribió la noticia de su boda aprovechando que aún le quedaba tinta, rogando porque se hiciera realidad.

Se quedó pensando un buen rato con el ceño fruncido para después esbozar una sonrisa triunfal, escribiendo:

«P.D: Te he ganado, Otae»

Tómala, mujer gorila.

Contenta con su trabajo —prometiéndose que algún día aprendería a usar el _Photoshop_ instalado en su portátil—, lo observó orgullosa, decidiendo mandar a hacer varias copias para sus conocidos.

Su imaginación definitivamente era maravillosa.

* * *

*Saru= mono. Parte del apellido de Sacchan.

Si uno lee tal cual "Ketsuno Ana" —quise seguir escribiendo primero por el nombre, pero la secuencia la entendemos los fans a estas alturas—, significa literalmente "hoyo del c**o" xDDDD

50 sombras de Gin-san… ok, ok, no xD, de todas maneras ya saben a qué libro me refiero —aunque nunca terminé de leerlo, no tuve ganas— lol.

Mary Sue es el término que se le da a un personaje femenino demasiado perfecto (o sea, todos se enamoran de ella y ella es capaz de hacer todo sin equivocarse) bastante irreal. La contraparte masculina es Gary Stu.

Personalmente, este ship no me desagrada aunque tampoco es de mis favoritos. De algún modo terminé escribiendo algo de ellos y adoro a Sacchan, ella me mata de risa aunque a veces me da cosita como Gin la trata u.u

Feliz día de la amistad y el amor, aunque algunos crean que es una fecha comercial XD.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
